pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Seafloor Ruins/Eastern
Eastern Seafloor Ruins, also called East SFR, is a continuation dungeon from Seafloor Ruins. It is accessed when the player uses the Seafloor Key found on Floor 18 in Seafloor Ruins on Floor 21. It has 60 Floors and you start on Floor 22. The dungeon is mainly filled with Water-types. There are two bosses, the first is located after the warp puzzle in the Floor 40 Secret Room. The bosses are Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery. Kyogre, the second boss, is found at the end of the dungeon. Rain, cloudy and sunny weather will be encountered. To complete this dungeon you must pick up the Seafloor Key located on Floor 38 and enter the set Secret Room found on Floor 40. Attributes EasternSeafloorRuinsScenery1.png|Floors 22-30 EasternSeafloorRuinsScenery2.png|Floors 31-40 EasternSeafloorRuinsScenery3.png|Floors 42-50 EasternSeafloorRuinsScenery4.png|Floors 51-60 Floors 22-30 The scenery has a light blue floor with the texture of still water and a mixture of tan tiles. The walls are a light green coral and there is medium darkness. Floors 31-40 The floor has a deep blue water texture with a mix of grey tiles and blue tiles. The walls are a light shade of blue coral and there is a medium sized darkness. Floor 38 has ruins like the ones on Floor 18 in Seafloor Ruins that hold a Seafloor Key. On Floor 35 is a Sealed Chamber with a box that can contain a Blue Silk. On Floor 40 there will always be a special Secret Room that is marked by unique dark blue tile. Seafloor Chamber (B40F).png| SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle1.png|Middle-right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle2.png|Bottom SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle3.png|Top-left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle4.png|Bottom-left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle5.png|Bottom-right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle6.png|Bottom SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle7.png|Top SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle8.png|Bottom-right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle9.png|Bottom-left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle10.png|Right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle11.png|Left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle12.png|Lower-left Once inside the player must complete the warp puzzle presented to them. The path to complete the warp puzzle is the following: *Middle-right *Bottom *Top-left *Bottom-left *Bottom-right *Bottom *Top *Bottom-right *Bottom-left *Right *Left *Lower-left Floors 41-50 After the player completes the warp puzzle and defeats the bosses, they will end up on Floor 41. On this floor, the player has 3 choices to select from: *Continue onto Eastern Seafloor Ruins *Change to Western Seafloor Ruins *Exit for a fake boss fight following a Deluxe Box To continue on through Eastern Seafloor Ruins, the player must use the Seafloor Key previously obtained on Floor 38 and unlock the sealed staircase with a red dot facing left to continue. To change to Western Seafloor Ruins, three people are needed, including yourself. The players must press all the switches at once to unlock the sealed staircase with a red dot facing right to continue (these stairs will be shown going up rather than down). To exit the dungeon, the player can simply enter the normal stairs. If the player continues Eastern Seafloor Ruins, they enter the middle floors. The entire floor has a more underwater theme now with the floor being blue bricks with a mix of dark blue decorative tiles and grass. There is seaweed in hallways that can be walked on. The walls are light blue colored bricks with various tiles on top of it. Floors 51-60 The floor no longer looks like an underwater dungeon but rather a crystal cave. The floor has tan tiles on top and blue floor. The walls are made of crystals and there is medium sized darkness. On Floor 55 is a second Sealed Chamber with the same contents as the one on Floor 35. Floor 58 will always spawn a Shiny Box in ruins. The box can contain: * Water Diamond * Water Dust * Escape Rope * Reviver Seed * TM Rain Dance Bosses There are two main bosses, the first is located after the warp puzzle in the Floor 40 Secret Room. The bosses are Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery. Kyogre, the second boss, is found at the end of the dungeon. Tantacruel and Quagsire The fake end boss on Floor 41 has two Tentacruel and two Quagsire attacking the player. Before Fighting: :... *''???: Bahawhahwhaw! *???: Hehehehe! Look at that moron! *???: Gyuah, gyuah, aha! I know right. They're so lame, it's almost hilarious, hun! *???: What's up with the explorer bag anyway? Huehue! *???: Probably some snacks packed by mommy! Ahahaha! *Name: ...?! *???: What was that, dearie, bawhaw...? *???: All this lameness probably made my flippers crack an-- *Name: Show yourselves! *???: Oh gosh, haha. Looks like we were too loud again. Tee hee! *???: Hehhurhar, I need some exercise anyway. *???: Mhm. Let's dance, sweetie! After Defeating: :... *''Tentacruel: Owie! My tentacles...They hurt... *''Quagsire'': Blaaah...M-my back. Guah. Ow! *''Tentacruel'': I've got some flight still left in me! Let me at 'em, honey! *''Quagsire'': No...enough for now, gyuah. But you haven't seen the last of us, Name! Team Razor Shell Once the player finds the first boss, the player witnesses a Phione being attacked by Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra and a Tentacruel. The three notice the player, and seeing as they are distracted, the Phione flees. Sharpedo sends Tentacruael after Phione and is well informed about the intruder, the player. The player is caught off guard by another voice, and it is revealed that Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra were part of Team Razor Shell. Floatzel tells the player that there is no holding back, and the player is pitted against Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra and all the members from the Secret Room in the dungeon proper. After defeat, Sharpedo insists that they aren't done with the player yet, but some insistence from the other members backs the idea down. Sharpedo tells the player that the player will pay for messing with Team Razor Shell. The team departs. In the breaking point after the fight, while the player is in there, the Team decides to trail the player, believing they will lead the team to the treasure. Before Fighting: *''Name: ... *''Phione: .... *''Kingdra'': ...I don't really think he knows anything. *''Crawdaunt'': He should! Or it's gonna cost his life! *''Kingdra'': We'll just have to try harder... I guess. *''Phione'': .... *''Phione'': ....Kya kya, kyuu? *''Phione'': Kyuuun! Kya! *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Enough of THAT!! *''Sharpedo'': Tell us! Where is the legendary Pokémon, huh? *''Crawdaunt'': Or else... *''Phione'': Kyun! Kyaa, kya kyuh... *''Sharpedo'': Fine, you've asked for THIS then! I'll SHOW no merc--... *''Crawdaunt'': --...Boss, it seems we have company in here... *''Phione'': Kya kya! Gyuuuh! *''Kingdra'': Oh YOU! You made it run away, you annoying brat! *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Tentacruel! AFTER HIM! There's no room for mistakes! *''Crawdaunt'': ... *''Crawdaunt'': ...Who is this, anyway? *''Sharpedo'': ...I was informed about the INTRUDER! *''Sharpedo'': But infiltrating the system, so quick? Impressive... *''???: Hehehehe! Such a pity, this ends here. *Name: ...?! ((What was that?)) *''Sharpedo: ...What now? Though we were ALONE? Rookie mistake. *''Floatzel'': Heh, so we meet again, Name. This time there's no holding back! *''Sharpedo'': Team Razor Shell, TAKE positions! *''Sharpedo'': BRING IT! After Defeating: *''Crawdaunt'': ...Ughh. *''Whiscash'': ...Urrrrp... *''Floatzel'': ...Urrghh, urp... I... I can barely feel my fins... *''Seaking'': ...We...we got schooled, oh geez! *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Shut it, you useless burdens! Is that everything you've got? *''Octillery'': ... ((Boss, can't cha be serious, mate?)) *''Kingdra'': ...Ugh.. W-why...?)) *''Lanturn'': ...((...I can't take more damage than this... otherwise, my life would be at stake...)) *''Sharpedo'': ...You! You might have beaten us and ruined all our schemes this time... *however, remember this was a FLUKE! you are going to pay for messing with Team Razor Shell... sooner or later... *''Sharpedo'': Move it, NOW! Let's retreat. *''Octillery'': ...((Finally, that's what I wanted to hear from cha, mate!)) *''Sharpedo'': ...Humph! *''Octillery'': Smell ya later, mate! *''Seaking'': Oh geez! Upon leaving the room: :Meanwhile... * Sharpedo: ... * Kingdra: ...So, what now boss? What are we going to do? * Sharpedo: Switch to Plan B. * Floatzel: ...Plan B? * Seaking: What is a Plan B? Geez! * Sharpedo: ...We're following that wimp without being seen. I'm sure they will lead us to the legendary Pokémon and the hidden treasure in the depths of the seafloor. Understood? * Kingdra: Urrp, understood. Kyogre Once the player reaches Floor 60, the player finds Team Razor Shell in an injured state. They explain that they followed the player, but somehow took a wrong turn and got ahead of the player. They warn the player that progressing ahead is a death wish and advise the player not to. As per usual, the player moves past Team Razor Shell and into the next part of the room. When the player gets close, Kyogre appears and thinking that the player is a backup, attacks. After the battle, Kyogre refuses to give up and attempts to use Hyper Beam on the player. Luckily, Manaphy appears and stops Kyogre. Manaphy then tells Kyogre that the player is an ally, even telling Kyogre that the Phione that fled from Team Razor Shell informed Manaphy that the player saved it. Kyogre accepts the fact and tells the player that they gained its trust. Manaphy offers to show the player where the treasure is while Kyogre tells the player to follow Manaphy while it finishes off Team Razor Shell to make sure they never come back again, and then bids the player farewell. Boss Drop: *TM Thunder *Big Mushroom *Kyorge's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Y-you! We were following you... but... *''Floatzel'': But... we took a wrong turn... Gah... *''Kingdra'': Urrp, it was... it was terrible...! *''Seaking'': Geez! T-that... that Pokemon...! *''Lanturn'': ...I-its strength extends... far beyond what we could do... *''Floatzel'': ...I wouldn't want to go in there again, if I were you... *''Octillery'': Mate, it's one heck of a 'mon there! It'll wreck 'cha! *''Whiscash'': ...Wh-where am I...?! *''Sharpedo'': ...Gyurhh... Aah... The pain... *''???: ... *???: GRRRAAAH!!! *???: YOU MUST BE ONE OF THEM! *''Kyogre: ...BUT YOU ARE ALONE! PROBABLY THEIR TRUMP CARD; THEIR LAST HAND... *''Name: ...?! *''Kyogre: ...DEEPEST CONDOLENCES... *''Kyogre'': ...I, KYOGRE, AM THE GUARDIAN OF THESE SACRED RUINS! I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO BRING ANY DISTURBANCES! *''Kyogre'': ...THIS WILL BE QUICK, AND PAINLESS.... THAT IS ALL THE MERCY I OWE YOU! *''Kyogre'': PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DESTINY! After Defeating: *''Kyogre'': ... *''Kyogre'': ENOUGH ALREADY! *''Kyogre'': GYUAAHHH!! GRAAAHH!! *''Kyogre'': TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF WITH THIS! HYPER BEAM!!! :WHOOOOSH! * ???: Hold it right there, Kyogre. * Kyogre: WHA-- MANAPHY?! * Manaphy: ... * Manaphy: You aren't hurt, Name, are you? * Manaphy: Listen, Kyogre. This explorer here, Name is not an ally of those other thugs. * Kyogre: ...I CAN'T BE SURE AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED... * Manaphy: ...No! It's not like that... * Manaphy: Name, here, is instead OUR ally! * Manaphy: This kind explorer found the missing Phione and saved him from the thugs! * Manaphy: Phione told me everything happened! * Kyogre: URGH... * Kyogre: I SEE, I SEE... * Kyogre: I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THIS MISUNDERSTANDING... * Kyogre: I HAVE TO BE SO CAUTIOUS LIKE THIS... FOR THOSE BEASTLY POKEMON, WHO DARE TO STRIKE FORTH, FOR OUR TREASURE... * Manaphy: Much better! You see, Name, Kyogre was simply trying to do his job... * Manaphy: Which is to protect the hidden treasure... * Kyogre: YOU HAVE EARNED MY TRUST, Name. * Name: ...?! * Mananphy: You're wondering what kind of treasure it is? * Mananphy: C'mon! Let me show you! This way! * Mananphy: It's here! Follow me! * Kyogre: GO WITH MANAPHY, Name. I'M GOING AFTER THOSE THUGS TO MAKE SURE THEY NEVER RETURN TO THIS PLACE AGAIN! * Kyogre: FAREWELL. The Hidden Paradise After Kyogre departs, Manaphy shows the player The Hidden Paradise, a place inside of Seafloor Ruins where many Phione live. *''Manaphy'': We're almost there! *''Manaphy'': Come on! Let's keep moving! It's right there! *''Manaphy'': Behold! This is the secret treasure of the seafloor... The Hidden Paradise! *''Manaphy'': Also, this is the home of a very special and cute species of Pokemon, Phione! *''Manaphy'': As you can see, the Phione roam and play here and there around the paradise! Cute, huh? *''Manaphy'': Whadd'ya think? Magical, huh? *''Manaphy'': Not just that! Lemme show you something fantastic! *''Manaphy'': Look at that! It's the core of the paradise which provides the place with all essential factors so life can be sustained in here!~ *''Manaphy'': Not just that! This mythical lotus holds the huge bubble surrounding the paradise in its proper position so it doesn't float away! *''Manaphy'': Whadd'ya think? Magical, huh? *''Manaphy'': Now, come with me, please!~ *''Manaphy'': This is my thank you for saving the little Phione from those thugs. Please, accept it! *''Manaphy'': I hope you enjoyed this short tour around the paradise! You can stay here as long as you like! Thank you again, Name! *''Manaphy'': I'll be seeing you around!~ End Box In the final room, there is a Deluxe Box on the lotus in the core of The Hidden Paradise. The Deluxe Box has a chance of containing a Sea Dew which is necessary to enter Central Seafloor Ruins. *Sea Dew *Golden Apple *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Big Pearl *Nugget *Pearl *TM Hyper Beam *TM Thunderbolt Secret Room All of the Seafloor Ruins branches have the same normal Secret Rooms. The lower Secret Room is found from Floors 22 to Floors 39 and contains two Deluxe Boxes. There are 4 switches; 3 are dummy switches (and will do nothing when pressed) while the remaining fourth switch is capable of opening the doors that lead to the boxes. The two switches inside open both of the doors so the player can leave. *Mystic Water *Big Green Apple *Golden Apple *Revival Herb *Lum Berry *Big Nugget *TM Ice Beam *TM Rain Dance *TM Scald *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder Wave The upper Secret Room is found on Floors 42 to 59 and contains two Deluxe Boxes. *Water Dust *Big Green Apple *Golden Apple *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Big Pearl *Nugget *Relic Vase *TM Ice Beam *TM Scald *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder Wave Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 26, 37, 47, and 56. Mystery Eggs The following Pokémon can hatch from Eastern Seafloor Ruins' Mystery Eggs. Dungeon Objective The main reason for completing Easten Seafloor Ruins is to obtain the Sea Dew or exclusive recruits. Players often go this route for Sea Dew rather than the Western route due to requiring more players. It may be found in the Deluxe Box located at the end of the dungeon, and it is required to enter Central Seafloor Ruins. Kyogre also has a chance of dropping his Heart Slate, and with this, the player can combine the Heart Slate with the Mystery Part to summon Kyogre in dungeons. This also gives the player access to Kyogre's Origin Pulse, though only if Origin Pulse is randomly selected to be one of the moves Kyogre can use in the dungeon run. Restrictions Rules *The player must obtain the Seafloor Key at Floor 38 and enter the Secret Room found in Floor 40. *After completing the warp puzzle and defeating the boss the player must proceed to use the Seafloor Key on Floor 41 to unlock sealed stairs. Afterwards the player can regularly go up the floors and face the final boss. Tips *Remember the Seafloor Key found on Floor 38 can picked up by enemy Pokémon. *Do not heavily rely on Electric-type moves to face the enemies and moreso bosses as Lightning Rod will absorb Electric-type moves. *The "fake" stairs on Floor 40 will instantly warp you out without waiting for your party, so be careful. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Dungeons